Problem: $\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 6}{10 \times 6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{40}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{36}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{40} + {36}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{76}{60}$